1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cameras have been increasingly installed inside or outside of public buildings or on streets for a variety of purposes, for example, crime prevention, security, store management, etc. The cameras may be connected to one another via a network in a wired and/or wireless method and operate as network cameras.
In addition, a person who manages a place such as a building or a store monitored by cameras may manage the place via a method of remotely accessing the cameras by using a personal computer.